Comfort
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: After an encounter with Kohaku, Sango is troubled that night. She is comforted by Miroku and they share a heartfelt night. Nice and sweet, I would say!


**Comfort**

            Sango sat up from her futon.  Kirara rolled over, purring while she slept.  Shippo was cuddled beside Kagome.  Inu-Yasha was beside her, scratching himself and snoring at the same time.  Miroku was sitting against the wall, sleeping.  All was quiet and in dreamland...besides her.  His face was haunting...

            The early spring was bringing in showers and light breezes.  The air inside the hut was cold.  The fire was small and sat near the other side of the room, close to the window.  Carefully, Sango stood up and slowly made her way towards the fire.  She held her hands out, hoping to absorb the warmth.  Her body shivered trying to gain any source of warmth.  

            She turned around and saw Miroku standing behind her.  "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

            "Hai."

            "Too cold for you?"

            "Partly."

            "And Kohaku?"

            The name ached her heart.  He was her beloved younger brother, her own flesh and blood.  She lost him when Naraku possessed him and controlled him, making him kill her father and friends.  He died at the hands of that Spider-oni's soldiers.  Now, he was alive under Naraku's powers.  Just today, Kohaku tried to kill her comrades and herself.  It pained her to see his cold murderous face...he used to be innocent and thirsty for life.  "Yes," she said.

            He sat beside her.  She gathered her knees close to her chin.  "Hmm..." he softly muttered. He watched her shiver.  "You need help warming up?"

            Her eyes widened.  "So _now_ you ask if you can grope?"

            He held his hands out, surrendering.  "No groping, I guarantee.  I just want to help, if possible."

            She gave up and sighed.  "One hand in the wrong place, you will pay."

            "Very well," he sat cross-legged and tapped his lap.  "Sit."

            Sango eyed his lap then his face.  He looked serious.  How deceiving was he?  "No tricks Houshi-sama."  She gingerly sat in his lap.

            She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body.  Her body remained still, her eyes glued to the fire.  Miroku nestled his head at the crook of her neck.  His breath warmed her skin.  They sat, silent, in close company.

            "Houshi-sama..."

            "Hm?"

            "Have..." she hesitated.

            "Yes?"

            "Have you ever been scared?" Sango whispered.

            He smiled slightly.  "Everyday.  This cursed hand is devouring me little be little every day.  I fear I will not exist within time."  He looked at her.  "What's exactly on your mind?"

            "My brother," she admitted.  "He used to fear killing demons.  He feared death in general...his own and causing bloodshed.  The villagers taught us that demons are usually bad...but I could tell Kohaku's heart wasn't fully into exterminating.  But now..." Sango's chest tightened.  Her limbs shook ad her eyes blurred.  "He can't do anything but kill!" she struggled to maintain her cry to a low volume.

            "You fear him killing you?" Miroku folded his hands on her stomach.

            "Not because I fear death...but what if this battle gets so long and it ends up that Kohaku dies?  Would I care?"

            "I see," he sighed.  "You're scared that you'll lose your love if he stays on the other side too long..."

            She nodded.  "I'm scared.  It's so hard to say that it'll all be ok..." Sango looked up at the moon.  "I sometimes think things would be easier if he was dead.  If that were the case, his soul would be at rest.  Now, he's..." her sobs increased, her throat drying from her breathing.  Her head blared with upsetting thoughts, her face pink and stained with tears.  

            "Shh...shh..." Miroku soothed in her ear.  "Sango..."

            The way he called her name calmed her slightly.

            "Whoever is in Kohaku is not Kohaku," he said to her.  He rocked her body gently along with his, like a child.

            "But--."

            "It's just Naraku's powers.  You saw it yourself: Kohaku almost recognized you.  Soon...very soon, he'll fully remember you," Miroku assured.

            Sango leaned back against his firm chest.  She felt his heartbeat against her back.  She took his hand and ran her fingers over his voided palm.  "We'll get Naraku and you'll live."

            "And we'll free Kohaku," he added.

            Sango nodded. "Tell me the truth," she pleaded. "Will everything be ok?" she turned to him, her eyes strained, holding back her unshed tears.

            He smiled down at her.  "Yes.  Everything will be ok." He leaned towards her.

            "M-Miroku--?"

            His lips fell on her temple.  His touch was warm and sent the butterflies in her stomach to go haywire.  Her heart boomed in her chest and she heard it bang in her ears.

            When he pulled away, he still had a smile on his mouth.  "You called me by name."

            She blushed slightly. "It...it just came out."

            "It's alright.  In fact, I like how it feels when you say my name."

            "You do?"

            "Yes.  It feels as if we are close," he admitted.

            She smiled, and then leaned against him again.  Her head fell on his shoulder, right against his neck.  "We are..." she breathed and let slumber take over her.

            Sango slowly opened her eyes.  The sunlight burned for a moment before her eyes adjusted.  She found her body still wrapped in Miroku's arms.  He remained with her the whole night.  Last night, he was so gentle and caring.  The way he spoke to her: he was so understanding and reassuring.  The way he held her: so warm and tight.  His arms maintained the same grasp well into the morning.  He held her as if he possessed her and claimed her.  Was it her imagination?

            She slightly pulled away and looked to see if he was awake.  His eyes fluttered open.  "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Did I wake you?"

            "No, I woke up earlier," he said.

            "Miroku, I just want to thank you...for talking with me and warming me."

            "If there is anything I can do for you..." Miroku started.

            "Actually..." Sango turned to him.  "Miroku, I—." She looked down and to her horror, saw that his hand was clasped on her left breast.  She growled and clenched her fist. "Miroku~!"  She clobbered him, knocking him unconscious.

...el fin

(Note: I hope you all liked!  I don't see a whole lot of Miroku and Sango fics out there so I thought this would be nice.  It's not exactly mushy stuff but sweet...until the end.  You didn't really think Miroku-sama abandoned his dirty ways, did you?  Inu-Yasha and all it's characters are original creations of Rumiko Takahashi.)


End file.
